totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Bo to już jest koniec, którego nikt się nie spodziewał!
Chris w swoim niebieskim garniturze stanął na podium, gdzieś w stolicy Nigerii. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha nie mógł się powstrzymac od wykrzyknięcia tych oto słów... 'Chris: '''Mamy finał ludzie! :D ''Ludzie idący po ulicach jednak go ignorowali. 'Chris: '''Minęło raptem 9 odcinków od rozpoczęcia Katastrofy Totalnej Porażki! 10 graczy stanęło do walki. Było dużo płaczu, bólu i innych tego typu rzeczy. Ostatecznie dwójce z nich: Jacqueline, elitarnej księżnicce oraz Wolfe'owi, zwyczjanemu studentowi. Chociaż Wolfe miał trochę łatwiejszą drogę do finału. Wrócił przed nim samym. Więc... Jacqueline jedynie się natrudziła. xD ''Chef jedynie pikiwał zażenowany głową. 'Chris: '''No co? '''Chef: '''Nic. ''Chris zeskoczył z podium i odebrał Chef'owi walizkę, którą trzymał. 'Chris: '''I właśnie dzisiaj Jacqueline lub Wolfe otrzymają ode mnie tą oto walizkę z jednym milionem dolarów! Czy jesteście gotowi na wielki finał?! I gotowi poznać odpowiedzi na wszystkie nurtujące was pytania? Jeśli tak to zapraszam was na najbardziej emocjonujący finał Total! Drama! DISASTER! Abudża, gdzieś w mieście ''Gdzieś w mieście Abudża, stolicy Nigerii znajdowało się podium, na którym stanie zwycięzca sezonu, a obok znajdowały się trybuny dla przegranych uczestników jak i postaci epizodycznych, które miały swój jednorazowy występ w programie. Na trybunach powoli zasiadali osoby, które miały swój występ epizodyczny, czyli: Ariana, Owne, Johan, Duncan, Dakota, Ryan&Stephanie, Emma&Kitty, Leonard&Tammy oraz Crimson&Ennui. Następnie na drugiej trybunie zasiedli przegrani zawodnicy: Jessie, Elizabeth, Kaitlyn, Frenchy, MacKenzy, Otto, Boris i Sabrina. Na koniec przyszedł Chris i Chef. Obaj w garniturach. Ten drugi w ręku trzymał walizkę. 'Chris: '''Witam was w wielkim finale byli zawodnicy! :D '''Frenchy: '''Możesz sobie darowac formalności i powiedzieć nam po co nas tu zaprosiłeś... Nikt tutaj nie chciał ponownie wrócić! -,- '''Sabrina: '''Dokładnie! '''Chris: '''Hah. Jak zwykle ten sam schemat. ;u; '''Boris: '''Do takiego finału nie powinno dojść! Co to ma być?! Jakaś księżniczka z bogatero rodu i jakiś marny studencik? Hah! Śmieszne. '''Chris: '''Nie tylko ty jesteś zdziwiony. '''Boris: '''To może przywrócisz mnie do finału, bym mógł wygrać? '''Chris: '''Chyba śnisz! Owszem. Weźmiecie udział w mini zadanku, ale najpierw podzielcie się. Na trybunie, gdzie siedzą zawodnicy z tego sezonu niech zostaną te osoby, którą głosują za zwycięstwem Jacqi, a na trybunie z postaciami epizodycznumi ci, którzy są za Wolfe'm. ''Na trybunie Jacqi zostali jedynie: Otto, Emma&Kitty, Elizabeth, Ariana i Johan, a reszta poszła znalazła się na drugiej trybunie. 'Chris: '''Doskonale! A teraz proszę o dwie osoby z każdej grupy. ;u; ''Z drużyny Jacqi wyszła Ariana i Kitty, a z drużyny Wolfe'a Frenchy i Duncan. 'Chris: '''Coś czułem, że to wy się zgłosicie. ;) '''Ariana: '''Ja wyszłam bo nie chcę mieć spoconego dupska. ;_; '''Kitty: '''Slefie. ;u; ''Jebnęła sobie i Ari selfie. 'Chris: '''Aha? ''Przeleciał ją wzrokiem. (błagam... bez skojarzeń... ;___;) 'Chris: '''Wasza czwórka zmierzy się w mini zadanku, które ułatwi naszym finalistom ich ostatnie w tym sezonie wyzwanie. Chef was zaprowadzi do miejsca, gdzie się ono odbędzie, a ja poczekam na finalistów. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Frenchy: 'Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie wcale takie trudne. Wolfe musi wygrać. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'Wybrałem Wolfe'a bo mam dosyć już tego, że dziewczyny wygrywają. ;-; Niech wreszcie facet wygra! A gościu wydaje się być spoko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Frenchy: 'A w razie czego to Duncan mnie w tym zadaniu wyręczy. ''Chef wraz z Arianą&Kitty oraz Frenchy&Duncan'em. 'Chris: '''A my teraz poczekamy na finalistów. ;3 ''Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, a obok Chris'a znaleźli się finaliści. 'Jacqueline: '''Jesteśmy. '''Wolfe: '''Gotowi na ostatnie zadanie. '''Jacqueline: '''Ale o co chodziło z tą wskazówką? Że kto pierwszy przy tobie to wygra? ;u; '''Chris: '''Takie dla jaj. xD '''Jacqueline&Wolfe: '._. Uwagę Jacqi przykuły trybuny wypełnione znanym jej twarzami. xD 'Jacqueline: '''A co oni tutaj robią? Kto ich tutaj zaprosił? Te ofiary losu? '''Chris: '''To ja zaprosiłem te ofiary losu. I mówisz też o swojej drużynie, która aktualnie robi jakieś zadanie, aby ułatwić ci zadanie w finale. '''Jacqueline: '''I tak to są ofiary losu. ;u; '''Chris: '''Aha. xD '''Wolfe: '''Ja tam nie narzekam. '''Jacqueline: '''Bo u ciebie jest ich więcej. A u mnie jest raptem kilka osób... Jeszcze Ci, których szczerze nienawidzę. ''Spojrzała na Otto, który patrzy się na nią cały czas. 'Jacqueline: '''Może z jednym wyjątkiem. ''Posłał jej całusa. 'Wolfe: '''To co mamy robić? '''Chris: '''Odpocznijcie sobie przed wyzwaniem. Pozwalam wam. Możecie sobie zrobić wspominki ze swoimi przyjaciółmi o ile jakichś zdobyliście. Róbcie cokolwiek, byle się nie nudzić. xD '''Jacqueline: '''Oki. ^^ ''Pośpiesznie podbiegła do Otto, na którego się rzuciła. Jakaś tam restauracja "Pola Zbożowe"... Chef i drużyny finalistów przyszli do restauracji "Pola Zbożowe", która była pusta. W kuchni znajdował się zaś Lion, który coś tam robił. xD 'Lion: '''Goście. ^^ ''Wyszedł z kuchni wycierając ręce o swój fartuch. 'Lion: '''Co podać? :D ''Spojrzał na Chef'a i od razu przypomniał sobie czasy re-action. 'Lion: '''Aaa! To ty! (please) '''Chef: '''Słuchaj no żołnierzu! Mam dla nich tutaj wykonać zadanie, a więc rusz swój tyłek i WYPIERDALAJ Z STĄD KURWA MAĆ! '''Lion: '... Zdjął fartuch. Zawiesił go na haczyku na ścianie pod swoim zdjęciem, które jak w Hell's Kitchen spaliło się i pojawiło się logo TD. xD 'Lion: '''Powodzenia życzę. :D ''Pomachał im i wyszedł. 'Chef: '''A teraz wasze wyzwanie! Musicie mi przygotować posiłek, którego głównym składnikiem będzie burak i jajko! Daję wam na to 45 minut! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Kitty: 'Hell's Kitchen! :) ''Złapała lodówkę i ją przesunęła. Ariana spojrzała się na nią dziwnie. 'Ariana: '''Aż tak silna to ty chyba nie jesteś... A z resztą tak myślałam! Myliłam się... ._. '''Kitty: '''Hihi. ^^ ''Złapała szopa i odebrała mu buraczkowe chipsy. 'Kitty: '''Mówiłam. ''Wyrzuciła szopa przez okno. 'Kitty: '''Raczej z tego nic nie zrobimy. '''Ariana: '''Niestety. :< '''Kitty: '''Albo. ''Wzięła łyżkę i zaczeła zbierać coś z ubrania Ariany i to co miała na łyżce położyła na górze chipsa buraczkowego. Nie dokończonego. (please) 'Kitty: '''Może się nie skapnie. '''Ariana: '''Może. ''U Duncan'a i Frenchy nie było żadnego problemu z przyrzadzeniem potrawy. Dobrze się rozumieli i czuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. 'Frenchy: '''Już prawie. ''Nałożyła porcję jajecznicy na talerz. 'Frenchy: '''Masz ten sok? '''Duncan: '''Robi się. ''Wsadził buraka do sokowirówki i po chwili wlał całą zawartość do kieliszka. 'Frenchy: '''No to koniec. ''Zadowoleni przybili piątkę i po czasie wszyscy wyszli do Chef'a, który siedział przy stole głodny. 'Chef: '''No to co tam macie dla mnie? '''Kitty: '''Chipsa. ;u; ''Podała mu na talerze ich chipsy buraczkowe, na której było to obite jajko. 'Chef: '''I ja mam to zjeść?! '''Ariana: '''Nie kurwa, popatrzeć. ;u; ''Wkurzony rzucił talerzem na twarz Ariany. 'Ariana: '''Masz przejebane. ;u; ''Wyjęła swój telefon i zaczeła w nim coś stukać. 'Ariana: '''Załatwione. ;u; '''Chef: '''Aha? ''Przewrócił oczyma. Frenchy i Duncan podali jemu swoje danie. Wyglądało obiecująco. Smaczne też było. Oczywiście jajecznica. Soku z buraka nie był w stanie wypić. 'Chef: 'Łatwo przewidzieć zwycięzce zadania. Wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. 'Chef: '''Duncan&Frenchy! Wygrywacie dla Wolfe'a! '''Frenchy: '''Tak! '''Duncan: '''Się rozumie! :D (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: 'Nie doceniają prawdziwych kucharzy. :( '''Kitty: '''To cio? ^^ Idziemy do naszych finalistów? ^^ '''Chef: '''Mhm. Abudża, gdzieś w mieście... part II ''Wszyscy czekali na przybycie drużyn finalistów. W tym czasie Chris dał za zadanie finalistom opowiedzenia o sobie i o swoich celach w show oraz co zrobią z kasą. 'Chris: '''Jacqi. Zaczynaj. '''Jacqueline: '''Przybyłam do programu, aby wgrać i nic więcej. Ale sporo się zmieniło. Pokonałam was wszystkich i nawet wałsnego chłopaka, który na szczęście nie jest moim kuzynem! :D ''Posłała mu całusa. 'Jacqueline: '''Jestem dumna, że mogłam was wszystkich pokonać, a zwłaszcza ciebie Sabrino. ;* '''Sabrina: '-,- 'Jacqueline: '''Z wygraną już wiem co zrobię i postanowiałam zainwetsować i stać się lepszą osobą. ;u; '''Jessie: '''Ale chyba nie teraz. Raczej ci się to nie uda. :O '''Jacqueline: '''Wiem, ale spróbuję! Hahah! ŻARTUJĘ! Zniszczę teraz łatwo chłopaka i będzie żałował dnia, w którym jego rodzicie postanowili go spłodzić! >:D '''Wolfe: '._. 'Chris: '''Bardzo ciekawe. Wolfe, a ty co zamierzasz zrobić z kasą? '''Wolfe: '''Imprezka. ;u; '''Chris: '''Skromnie. '''Wolfe: '''Na jachcie! <3 '''Chris: '''Mówisz jak Owen. (please) '''Owne: '''Czy ktoś coś wspominał o mojej osobie? <3 '''Chris: '''Nie. (palm) '''Owne: ':( ''Chris: '''No dobrze! Nie chcę mi się dłużej czekać na waszych pomocników i pora na finałowe zadanie! Na początku czeka was quiz o tymże sezonie. :D Po tym quizie czeka was szalony tor umiejętnośći McLean'a ten z sezonu 4 z odcinka 2. ;u; Na końcu zbudujecie pomnik na mają cześć, który ja ocenię. <3 '''Jacqueline: '''To wszystko? Na co byłoby nam ułatwienie? ;u; '''Chris: '''Ułatwienie, które zdobyli wasi pomocnicy pozwoliłoby wam automatyczne przejście przez jedno z 2 pierwszych zadań. ;u; '''Jacqueline: '''Aha. ;-; '''Chris: '''Ale skoro ich nie ma to rozpoczynamy finałowe zadanie już. <3 Zadanie I, Quiz ''Chris i finaliści znaleźli się w specjalnym pomieszczeniu podobnego do familiady. ;u; Jacqi stała po prawej stronie, a Wolfe po lewej. Chris na środku z listą pytań. 'Chris: '''Zasady są proste. Po przeczytanym pytaniu kto pierwszy naciśnie guzik odpowiada i ma na to jedynie 10 sekund. Nie mniej, nie więcej. Odpowiedzi muszą być szybkie i dobre. A co więcej. Jeżeli ktoś z was źle odpowie na pytanie zostanie porażony prądem, spadnie na niego sedes, pianino lub cokolwiek co może was skrzywdzić. ^^ '''Wolfe: '''Ile będzie pytań? '''Chris: ''10. '''Wolfe: '''Trudne, czy łatwe? '''Chris: '''Jak je zadam to się dowiesz, proste. '''Wolfe: '''W sumie... ''Rozbrzmiał śmieszny dźwiek po sali, który oznaczał rozpoczęcie quiz'u. 'Chris: '''Pierwsze pytanie: Jak brzmi pełne imię MacKenzy? ''Jacqi nacisnęła pierwsza guzik. 'Jacqueline: '''To chyba będzie... MacKenzy Brittney Louis Loreen Orleana Davida Simona Oprah Obama Billadyna... '''Chris: '''Pozostało 5 sekund. '''Jacqueline: '...Harriet O'Williams! Czas minął. 'Chris: '''Ale ciekawe czy dobrze. :D I to jest... ''Chwila napięcia... 'Chris: '''Dobra odpowiedź! 1:0 dla Jacqi! Oto drugie pytanie: Kto i dlaczego odpadł jako pierwszy z programu? ''Tym razem szybszy był Wolfe. 'Wolfe: '''Boris! Odpadł, ponieważ denerwował wszystkich swoim zachowaniem. A głównie za jego eliminacją stoi Jacqi. ;u; '''Chris: '''DOBRZE! :D 1:1... Boshe... Chcę kogoś skrzywdzić... ;-; Ale ok. Trzecie pytanie: Czy w odcinku 2 było cameo? Jeżeli tak to kto tam był? ''Wolfe ponownie wyprzedził dziewczynę. 'Wolfe: '''Ariana? '''Chris: '''Masz szczęście. :D '''Wolfe: ':D 'Chris: '''Bo to zła odpowiedź i mogę wreszcie kogoś poważnie skrzywdzić. B) ''Na głowę Wolfe'a spadła muszla klozetowa. Ten upadł pod jej ciężarem. Jacqi zaczeło się z niego śmiać, ale sama została opryskana czarną farbą. 'Jacqueline: '''Przecież nic nie odpowiadałam! '''Chris: '''Ale co to za sprawiedliwość innemu dawać, a drugiemu nie? '''Jacqueline: '''Eh... '''Chris: '''Czwarte pytanie: Jak nazywał się odcinek 5, w którym to był wyścig w Moul N'Aga? ''Jacqueline nacisnęła guzik. 'Jacqueline: '''Wyścig po Moul N'Aga? xD '''Chris: '''NIE. :D ''I ponownie. Ta dostała śrubami, które na nią spadły, a Wolfe dostał z pięści, która wyskoczyła z jego panelu. 'Chris: '''Piąte pytanie, a raczej zadanko: Podaj skład uczestników alfabetycznie. Serio? ._. Kto wymyślał te pytania? ''Kamera skierowała się do biura TD, gdzie na fotelu prezesa siedziała małpa jedząca banana. Nogi miała połozone na stole. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do kamery. 'Chris: '''Więc ktoś odpowiada? ''Guzik nacisnęła ponwonie Jacqi. 'Jacqueline: '''Alfabetycznie? Ok. Boris, Elizabeth, Frenchy, Ja, Jessie, Kaitlyn, MacKenzy, Sabrina, Otto i Wolfe. ''Czas niestety minął... :> 'Chris: '''I tak źle. Zamień miejscami Otto i Sabrinę i będzie dobrze, ale i tak po czasie. Co oznacza... ''Obaj zostali znokautowani. 'Chris: '''Szóste pytanie! Jakie osoby w tym show były w miarę normalne? ''Wolfe nacisnął guzik. 'Wolfe: '''Ja? Jessie? '''Chris: '''Niech ci ku.wa będzie. ;u; '''Wolfe: ':D 'Wolfe: '''Em? Ok. ''Zabrzmiał dźwięk, który oznaczał start zadania. Jacqueline od razu wyszła na prowadzeniu biegła cały czas przed siebie i robiła zwinne uniki przed kulami armatnimi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '''1:0 dla mnie! Hah! A zaraz będzie 2:0 i już nie będzie frajer miał szans na pokonanie mnie! >:D ''Wolfe zaś biegł z tyłu i nie miał tyle szczęścia co Jacqi. Kilka razy dostał kulą i wypadł z toru. 'Wolfe: '''Nie wygram. ;_; ''Spojrzał na widownie, która przybyła zobaczyć ich zmagania. A tam również była Frenchy. 'Frenchy: '''Nie możesz się poddać idioto! Jacqi nie może wygrać! '''Wolfe: '''Ale ja nie mam szans na pokonanie laski. '''Frenchy: '''Ugh! ''Podeszła do niego i załpała go za szmaty. 'Frenchy: '''Posłuchaj no mnie! Nie możesz się poddać, gdy jesteś blisko celu! Uwierz w siebie! Nie pozwól, aby zło zwyciężyło! '''Wolfe: '... Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na nią. 'Wolfe: '''Masz rację! ''Cmoknął ją w poliko i szybko ruszył na tor, aby dogonić Jacqi, która doszła do czerwonych pośladków. 'Jacqueline: '''Super. Teraz będę obijana przez zadki. ._. ''Wzięła głęboki oddech. 'Jacqueline: '''Ale wygrana jest tego warta! ''Skoczyła na pierwszy pośladek, który wybił ją na drugi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '''To jest niemożliwe! Ja nie wierzę, że to robię! To boli! ''Wolfe doszedł wkrótce do zadków. 'Wolfe: '''O nie. ''Zobaczył, że Jacqueline dotarła do wielkiego buta. 'Wolfe: '''Argh. ''Skoczył i tak jak wcześniej jego rywalkę on sam był obijany przez zadki. Ale doszedł do buta. 'Jacqueline: '''Jestem zdziwiona, że mnie dogoniłeś, ale jaka szkoda, że nie masz ze mną najmniejszych szans! ''Już miała się szykować do kopniaka, ale Wolfe ją odepchnął na panel sterowania, gdzie coś pozmieniała na szybko. But kopnął chłopaka tak, że poleciał dalej niż było to przewidziane. 'Jacqueline: '''Hahah! ''Zmieniła ponownie coś i została wystrzelona na wysypisko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Frenchy: '''To nie było fair! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'Życie jest nie fair. (please) Zadanie III, budowanie ''Jacqueline wylądowała na złomowisku. Tam już znaleźli się przegrani i Chris. 'Chris: '''Wygląda na to, że Jacqi wygra sezon! :D '''Jacqueline: '''No wiem! '''Chris: '''Teraz pozostaje ci zbudowanie posągu mnie samego. <3 ''Jacqi wzięła się solidnie do roboty. 'Chris: '''I kto ma szansę na wygraną? Jacqi, która wiadomo, że wygra? (please) Czy może Wolfe, który własnie tu nadchodzi! :D ''Wolfe przybył na złomowisko. 'Wolfe: '''Nie poddam się, gdy jestem tak blisko! ''Wziął się także do roboty. Już po pół godzinie Jacqi i Wolfe mieli zbudowane psoągi Chris'a ze złomu jaki znaleźli na wysypisku śmieci. 'Chris: '''Ale ze śmiecie? ._. '''Jacqueline: '''Ciesz się, że masz jakiś od nas! '''Chris: '''No ok. ''Podszedł do pierwszego posągu i zaczał mu się przyglądac uważnie. Był to posąg autorstwa Jacqueline. 'Chris: '''Piekny, ale zobaczmy posąg Wolfe'a. ''Podszedł i do niego i sie przyjrzał. '''Chris: '''Aha. ;u; '''Jacqueline: '''To co? Walizka dla mnie.